The present invention relates to cloud computing, and more specifically, to global cloud applications management.
Most entities providing software solutions attempt to reduce the business costs associated with information technology (IT) infrastructure while also attempting to convert capital expenditures (CAPEX) into operating expenses (OPEX) that provide more flexibility and control over the software. In one approach, entities provide service solutions where the core of the software solution is hosted on a centralized cloud computing environment, obviating the need for the entities to invest in hardware platforms. In such an approach, the software solutions leverage common services hosted in the cloud computing environment, where the entities pay for the use of these common services. However, multiple services can serve a single application in such an environment. Furthermore, multiple applications can require a single service. situations often result in application deployments that are underutilized, over-constrained, and/or too expensive in light of other lower-cost deployments. As such, a one-size-fits-all approach to management of cloud services and applications often inadequate.